


Reunited

by The_Anwarrior



Series: Priorities [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Catching Up, F/F, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anwarrior/pseuds/The_Anwarrior
Summary: Simon learns about his sister’s occupation.





	Reunited

Suvi’s blue eyes checked over her brother’s face for answers. She was hoping he’d like the place, knowing there weren’t many options to choose from. The scientist chalked it down as a win once she saw the corners of Simon’s mouth curl into a smile.

The sparkle in the young man’s eyes reminded Sara of Suvi’s own sparkle. Simon was right- the two were alike in the need of first hand education. Ryder lowered the last of the crates to the floor with a labored sigh and a smile. It was a hard days work, though one she loved dearly. It was nearly a monumental day for her and Suvi.

The very blood of her wife was moving into an apartment on the Hyperion, not far from their own house. Ryder and Suvi both had to pull a few strings to get Simon his own place, but every step and favor was worth the smile of both redheads. 

“It’s Vetra, yeah?” Simon seemed to have a naturally loud voice much unlike his sister’s. He faced the turian and outreached a hand that caught Vetra’s as a ‘thank you’.

“That’s right.” Vetra’s smile seemed sincere as ever. The two had been acquainted only for the time of stacking and moving boxes yet the two shared illustrious chemistry. The entire room knew a new friendship was born between both of them that day.

While Sara had already established Simon’s personality was almost equivalent to his sister’s, Simon wasn’t quite as shy as Suvi was. He had a more outgoing temperament which made his and Vetra’s friendship more concrete.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help, Si.” Suvi muttered while darting her eyes to the arm that found roost in a sling. “But everyone here made fast work of getting you some of the essentials. Are you sure you’ll be fine on your own?”

The young man flashed a cheeky smile to his older sister and noted slight traces of concern on her face. “I’m a man now, Suvi.” His smirk led Suvi into a chuckle. “No, I mean, I’ve crossed galaxies and left home all by myself for this. I can handle living by myself.”

Suvi didn’t completely want to admit it, but Simon was right. Her brother was growing up. He had always been mature and responsible for his age, but now it’s truly being put to work and she was proud of her brother all the same.

The young man was more than elated and ready to catch up with his sister and to learn more about his sister-in-law. He had so much to say, so much to learn and do. It was overwhelming in the most welcoming of ways.

In two short days, he would be joining chief Lucan in his learning expedition. Chief Lucan was deemed more than simply ‘Master of Rocks’, he was head Geologist over at Nexus science team. Currently, Lucan was finishing up his studies on Meridian with Professor Heirik. They were soon looking to move on to Havarl and have the new student tag along.

Simon couldn’t wait to start the voyage of his passion. All his life, he wanted to learn from the best and collect as much knowledge as possible. It may have taken over 600 years to do so, but he was sure he found the official instructor he’d been looking for. He counted down the days until his travels took off, but for now, it was time to catch up with his sister.

The chair which he sat was a hair less than comfortable, but Simon wasn’t complaining.He had a chair, he had a room of his own in the middle of the new age. The young man sat across Suvi and Sara with a gaping grin which spread from ear to ear. “So, technically I know not a thing about ye, either of you.” His eyes repeatedly flickered from one woman to the other. “Care to share about your life?”

Ryder gave her wife a telling smirk. She couldn’t wait to hear Suvi say the words. She couldn’t wait for Simon’s reactions when she says them.

Suvi perked up and cleared her throat. Her smile was soft and gentle as she tried to constraint most of her excitement to break the news to her brother. “Well,” She grinned. “I’m actually a Science Officer for the Tempest crew.”

The young man’s eyebrows tilted in. “Tempest?”

“Erm, the Pathfinder’s crew.” The scot clarified. “The Tempest is the ship that belongs to the Pathfinder’s crew.” Suvi moved in to continue forward in her tellings, but paused at the sight of her brother’s expression.

Simon’s bright whites were half covered with a balled-up hand. His shock and disbelief was not hard to spot at all. “Wait.” The redhead chuckled. “So, yer telling me that you actually work for the Pathfinder?”

Suvi tightened her smile and glanced at an amused Sara beside her. Her gaze met back up with the boy across from her. “In a way, yes, the Pathfinder would technically be my boss I suppose. Although, in literal terms, the Director of the Initiative is actually my superintendent. He’s the one that hired us all and set up living arrangements and such.”

“What? Back it up.” Simon ran a hand through his red hair and tried to pull all the information together. “You live with the Pathfinder. Aye, that’s yer meaning?”

Sara muffled her chuckles and refrained from looking at the young man in order to keep quiet. One look at the boy’s expression could send her rolling and ultimately ruining everything.

“Yes, I live with the Pathfinder.” Suvi said with a gentle smile. “Along with many other crew mates.” She added.

Simon’s mouth dropped open as his sister explained her career. He had no doubt Suvi’s job would be nothing less than taxing, but to work with Heleus’ most respected hero was far beyond his expected possibilities. 

Simon didn’t know much about the Pathfinder- hardly anything at all to be truthful. Though the Pathfinder’s identity remained a mystery, he’d spent a few odd days in the lab and in the medbay. Whispers and short mentions carried throughout the Hyperion and found Simon’s ears. All he knew about the Pathfinder so far, is that she was a woman, and she saved the Hyperion. From what or how, he didn’t know, but it was obvious the Pathfinder was a big deal around Meridian.

“And what about you, do you know her? The Pathfinder, I mean.” Simon’s blue eyes spotted the giggling blonde beside his sister and was curious to know what dealings his sister-in-law had with Andromeda’s heroine.

Ryder tucked away her grin and giggles and offered a slight nod. “I know her.”

The young man’s eyes widened and his demeanor grew in energy. The women across from him could both tell he was excited to learn more about this Pathfinder.

Once again, Simon switched his gaze between both women. “What’s she like? Can I meet her?”

“She’s a downright arse with no self-control and no filter.” Suvi half-heartedly teased without being too obvious.

Simon’s expression fell, showing Suvi he was disappointed to hear the Pathfinder wasn’t what he’d hoped she would be.

Sara pointed a sharpened look at Suvi then offered Simon some solace. She kept her eyes on the woman beside her and decided to take up defense for the Pathfinder. “Um, well, that’s not the message I’ve been getting from her.”

“Oh, no?” Suvi feigned innocence and lathered on the sarcasm, ready to hear how Sara planned to defend herself.

“No.” Ryder answered. “I think she’s charming. Good looks with a top-notch sense of humor.” Her eyes traveled from Simon over to Suvi. “I think you’re just too sensitive to appreciate a good joke.”

Suvi’s arched brow never moved. She went in to continue the banter but was cut off by her brother.

“Wait, wait. Now I’m confused.” Simon’s curiosity once again got the better of him. “What is it that you do?” He pointed her question towards the blonde.

Ryder picked up her brow and looked at the young man. “Oh, I’m the Pathfinder.” Her casual reply came as a shock, and confused Simon even further.

Without a sound, he directed his look to his older sister, hoping for some confirmation on the matter. Surely, it was a joke, Sara certainly seemed to be the type to flaunt around her humor quite often.

When Suvi’s look didn’t provide a solid answer, the silence grew thicker. Simon decided to chime in and garner his answer through asking. “Well that’s impossible.” He slightly smiled at Sara, willing to explain.

Ryder furrowed her brow and smirked at the boy. “Why’s that?”

“Yer much too small.” Simon plainly stated his reasons with the same, cheeky smile.

Sara couldn’t tell if it was genuine or a joke. She looked over at her snickering wife and grew a bit defensive once more. “Oh, you think that’s funny?” Sara naver gave Suvi a chance to answer. Ryder cocked a grin in Simon’s direction and assured him of the truth. “I’m Pathfinder Ryder, human Pathfinder to the Hyperion. Your sister is my Science Officer, that’s how we met.”

“Truly?” Simon asked.

Ryder leaned forward and locked  the boy. “Truly.”

Simon was thrilled to officially meet the Pathfinder who seemed to be somewhat of a celebrity. The boy was more excited, however, to learn his sister was married to the Pathfinder. He was sure his career and life in general would flourish in Andromeda. With help from the Tempest’s Science Officer and the human Pathfinder, nothing was impossible to achieve. He knew without a doubt, Andromeda was going to be an adventure, and he had the ability to spend it with his beloved sister. It was clear to Simon he made the right choice by joining the Initiative. It was a gamble by joining, but he was sure it wasn’t something he’d likely regret.

Simon and Suvi spent the next couple of hours chatting and catching-up. Ryder sat in silence, completely intrigued with the conversation between the, Sara was learning more about Suvi and hr family than Ryder ever expected to know. She was grateful for Simon’s presence. She was glad to see a bit of extra joy come to Suvi when she needed it.

  
  



End file.
